


Daydream Away

by DrBenzedrine



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrBenzedrine/pseuds/DrBenzedrine
Relationships: Alex Gaskarth/Lisa Ruocco, Jack Barakat & Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Daydream Away

_I wish you could see your face right now_

_Cause you're grinning like a fool_

_And we're sitting on your kitchen floor_

_On a Tuesday afternoon_

Jack and Alex were sitting on the floor in the house that the singer shared with his fiancee. They had been working on new music, and Jack had run out of ideas, so Alex had brought him over here to talk about the wedding and their lives. Jack was watching Alex's face as he talked about Lisa, wondering if he would ever find a boy that made his face light up the way Alex's did now.

_It doesn't matter when we get back_

_To doing what we do_

_'Cause right now could last forever_

_Just as long as I'm with you_

Jack was sitting on the couch in his apartment, watching Alex pace back and forth, rehearsing his wedding vows. A tear rolled down the guitarist's cheek and he looked away, finally acknowledging the thing he had refused to see for so long - he was in love with his best friend.

_You're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away_

_Just watch from a safe place_

_So I never have to lose_

Jack was helping Alex pick out his suit and the groomsmens' suits, along with the rest of the guys that Alex had asked to be in the wedding. He watched as Alex spun around in front of the mirror, feeling hopeless. He shoved the feeling down and forced a smile onto his face.

_We would go out on the weekend_

_To escape our busy lives_

_And we'd laugh at all the douche bag guys_

_Chasing down their desperate wives_

Jack was sipping a beer when Alex approached him at the bar and hugged him. The singer had sensed that something was wrong with his best friend, but he couldn't figure out what. That was the night that Alex asked Jack to be his best man, and Jack accepted without thinking about what the consequences would be.

_I would drink a little too much_

_You'd offer me a ride_

_And I would offer you a t-shirt_

_And you would stay another night_

Jack was drunk, and Alex and Lisa were giving him a ride home. He could see their hands clasped over the gear shift, and it was like knives in his heart. He rubbed his eyes and forced himself to look away, feeling ashamed for his jealousy.

_You're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away_

_Just watch from a safe place_

_So I never have to lose_

Alex had picked him up in a bus for the bachelor party, and they were en route to a strip club, where Jack knew he was supposed to act like the rest of the guys and pretend that everything was okay and that his heart wasn't broken.

_We never stood a chance out there_

_Shooting love in real time_

_So we'll take it over ice tonight_

_With a little salt_

_And a little lime_

Jack finished his speech and raised his glass to the newly married couple as tears rolled down his cheeks. Hopefully nobody would notice them. He sat down and wiped his eyes, unaware that Alex had seen him.

_You're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_

_And I'll keep you a daydream away_

_Just watch from a safe place_

_So I never have to lose_

Jack stumbled out of the bar and fell on his face, passing out. Alex picked him up and got him in the car, quickly driving to his best friend's apartment. He was happily married to Lisa now, but he knew that he had broken Jack's heart in the process, and he felt horrible. He carried Jack into the apartment and tucked him into his bed before leaving.

_You're just a daydream away_

_I wouldn't know what to say if I had you_


End file.
